


Get Me Through December

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant - Freeform, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cold Weather, Cover Art, Cravings, Desire, Digital Art, Dresses, F/F, Hormones, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kryptonian Biology, Multiple Orgasms, New Years Eve, Office Party, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Snow, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Winter, Worried Cat Grant, god i can't stop writing for these two, image, new years day, proposal, supercat, thanks everyone, thanks for the support, with artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: So basically Kara decides to go on a trip to Norway with Cat, knowing that it’s the Polar Night, and she won't have her powers for the duration of said trip. Despite this, Kara goes, unable to refuse any command from her boss. But while there, Kara quickly realizes that something is off, and her powers being MIA are not helping that fact.Truth is, Kara is going through a Kryptonian version of a hormonal cycle, and is basically in heat for most of the trip. The loss of her powers don't help this at all. With a month near her boss, which just amplify all the feelings she's suddenly experiencing on hyperdrive right now, will Kara be able to hold through the month and keep her hands to herself? And maintain her secret





	1. The Polar Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've spent way too much time working on. I initially planned to post it last year for Christmas, and it got away from me and I never finished in time to post. Now I am posting it this year, because let's face it, we all need some supercat for the holidays, right? 
> 
> This will be updated every few days with the last chapter on Christmas Day, so stay tuned for updates. I hope you all enjoy this, it's been a long time coming.
> 
> Also, the song for this fic is :Get Me Through December by Natalie McMaster and Allison Krauss. I absolutely adore the song, and I highly recommend listening to it if you haven't, and to listen to it while you read this fic. The reason will become apparent as to why I chose it for this fic, as a sound track, later on if it hasn't become apparent right away.
> 
> If anyone has fill in ideas I'd love to hear them, or just constructive criticism. Anything right now, I'll accept. I'm always looking for recommendations, or your honest opinions, so let me know, and enjoy. I sincerely hope you like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I know there are some beautiful stories out there that run similar to this one, and I just want to say this has no intention of being a copy. The only reason I have this in my head is because of a beautiful Christmas song. Anything similar is a coincidence.
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.abload.de/image.php?img=t7jk0.jpg

Part 1 of 5.

 

[](http://uploads.im/WCMhK.jpg)

“Keira, call Sydney and have her pack me a month's worth of clothing and suits, I'm going on a trip.” Cat said sharply, not looking up from her laptop but for a few seconds to glance at Kara.

“A trip, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked, this being the first she'd heard of any such news. “Should I book you a first class flight? How soon will you be leaving? Should I call up Bart to babysit Carter?”

“Carter will be staying with his father, who I've already had a much too long conversation with, I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and you may book a first class flight on whichever airline you deem the most suitable for the trip. Oh and while you're at it, book yourself a seat as well.”

“I'll confirm the seating with you later and… wait, what?”

“Keep up, Keira. I said book yourself a seat as well. You're coming with me.”

“I… I am?” Kara asked, shocked.

“Yes you are. I'm not going on this trip for pleasure, as much as I love the Norwegian mountains. I'm going for work, to fix a part of my company there that isn't holding up. Naturally, I need an assistant with me, and you are mine. I need the help to fix a company in peril, and I cannot do that on my own.”

“We're going to Norway?” Kara asked around a disbelieving gasp. She'd never been, but had wanted to go.

“Yes. Trombso, Norway. It's quite beautiful, I have a vacation home there. Chop chop, Keira, go book us the earliest flights tomorrow morning.”

Uh, yes Ms. Grant.” Kara said and slipped off to her desk to do as she was told, but dropped onto the balcony to give her sister a call first. The reaction she got was just as she'd quickly expected from her always protective and overly concerned sister. 

“You're going to Norway?!”

“Alex, please calm down, it's a business trip.” Kara tried, speaking quietly.

“I don't care if it's a business trip or a trip for the two of you to get hitched. It's Norway Kara. There's no sunlight there while you're going to be there. You… won't have your powers.”

“I realize that, Alex. But this isn't something I can just say no to.” I need to go, just because it's business. If I don't, Cat will surely fire me on the spot.”

“Kara…”

“I have no choice, Alex. Listen, so I won't have my powers. At most I'll catch a cold and run the month sick. It'll be better than being fired, and maybe we'll return early because of it. I'm not going to say no to Cat.”

“Promise me you'll check in daily?”

“Of course, Alex. I have to go book this flight, and check with her on everything. I promise I'll keep you updated. And besides, I've always kind of wanted to see the place. And we will be back for the New Year, on the 1st. It'll be different, but it's not something I can refuse.”

————

“Oh my god, how… Ms. Grant, you own this?!” Kara asked, stunned at the massive home that spanned before her, like her apartment a hundred times over. Kara smiled at the sight even in its relative darkness, and marvelled at the glitter and shine the second Cat flicked on a line of light switches at the end of the hallway. 

Kara stepped in slowly after taking off her boots, stepping into a kitchen that tripled the size of her apartment in and of itself, and had ceilings so high that they were practically begging for Kara to take flight towards the staircases and balconies that indicated upper floors. Kara placed her bag on the counter and stepped towards a beautiful silver spiral staircase, curious beyond measure to go explore. 

“I…-“ Kara started, and stopped, looking around for Cat, who had somehow disappeared in a seemingly simple hallway. 

“Feel free to explore, Keira. I'm gonna go take a quick shower after the flight.” Cat says then from a balcony on the other side of the kitchen, startling Kara. 

“Alright.” Kara said with a smile as Cat walked away with a shake of her head, and took the staircase up to step off somewhere on the third floor, smiling as she saw a view of the mountains far in the distance, and stars. It wasn't even that late yet. Kara grinned at the simple beauty of it and stepped up to the glass as she kept walking, more than excited to see this whole place. Kara looked around for Cat and then slipped the balcony doors open, stepping outside in her tank top and dress pants, not expecting the cold to hit her.

And it did. Kara was shivering within seconds and stepped back inside, closing the door right away, staring at her hands. Cold. And… weak. Kara wondered why. Of course her power loss would make her feel more human, but this… felt different somehow. More… active. Kara couldn't make sense of it. It had to be because of her powers, right? 

Kara nodded to herself and kept walking, exploring. Yeah, it was just her powers. Of course it was.


	2. Something's Definitely Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat notices that something is going on with Kara, but can't quite figure it out.

The next few days were something of a mystery to both Kara and Cat. Kara, knowing how it feels to be powerless, spends the days quietly wondering about all these new symptoms. Two quick calls to Alex and Kara knows what's going on, which has her sitting here on the sofa in front of the fire debating what to do next.

She was in heat. Kara would have laughed at the lunacy of it, something so… odd. But then again, who was to say what was the norm on Krypton. Certainly this, these climbing symptoms, were not. But her powers, the differences she had to her body here on Earth, it could explain why this… situation… seemed more pronounced than what Kryptonians dealt with.

The fact that Cat was with her, most of the time in the same space, if not more than a few rooms over, was not at all helping. And Kara barely had the guts to admit it, but deep down she knew that Cat was the one for her. And this damn cycle of hers was just proving that fact, because every time Cat was within her line of sight, or Kara could hear her speak close by, her symptoms would increase. 

And truthfully, Kara knew that the symptoms she was experiencing now were minor in relation to what was coming. On Krypton, the cycle lasted a month, give on take, in Earth time. And gradually got more intense the longer it was ignored, until the zodiac signs parted ways and things would reset for another 4 or 5 years until it began again.

Kara couldn't be upset, not really. It was a Kryptonian thing, and Kara loved every last memory she had of there. But Kara only wished that she didn't have to have it now. Any other time or place, she could have stayed away from Cat to cope. But here, now? Kara swore that the universe was against her somehow, intentionally playing matchmaker with her in the worst possible way. And also pushing her closer to the one person she never had a chance with. Out of all the people on this planet, it had to be Cat. The one she could never have.

Kara looked up, startled, as Cat stopped before her. 

“Are you feeling alright Keira? You seem… lost. We have a meeting at the company in an hour and I need someone to cover it with me.”

“Oh,” Kara said quickly, remembering what was actually reality, and got up quickly. “Yeah no, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go.” Kara answered, and brushed past Cat to get to her own shoes, a move that caused her to feel way more overheated for a brief moment, and made her feel faint.

Right then Kara made her choice, as she pulled on her flats and righted her cardigan in the mirror by the door. She would hold through this and persevere. She was Supergirl, after all. And Supergirls didn't cry. She would push through this like she didn't everything, and come through stronger on the other side. And besides, Kara would never hurt Cat like that, and if this really was going to get as intense as she expected, her powers wouldn't be stopping her. No, Kara would stay away. For herself, for Cat, and most of all for them both. Because Kara loved everything they had, just as it was.

—-

 

Cat spent most of the day at the company distracted by working to fix the mess the art and design departments were in, and trying to figure out Kara. All in all, the day was long and full of confusion. The job, worked. cat handled everything the company worried about with ease, redirecting ideas and offering solutions, making easy work of the matter, and attracting a crowd in the process. Most of these people knew Cat as being the owner and CEO to the entire company, but had never actually met her, and Cat was making the most of this, proving the rumours of her demeanour and attitude easily and happily.

Kara was with her through the entire thing, assisting and helping whenever possible and wherever she could. Cat was grateful, though she had this kind of assistance from her perfect assistant on a regular basis. What Cat wasn’t used to was Kara’s odd… silence. She was quiet, and distraught, it seemed. Cat couldn't pin down why, as she watched Kara sit on a sofa among other employees, finalizing a layout for Cat. She was doing her job, but seemed completely distracted, multiple times asking for a repeat of the question, something she never did, Kara being the person to get everything the first time.

Cat let it go for the day, but after 6 hours of this, Cat decided that some shopping was in order, something that could cheer anyone up, even someone like Cat Grant. After meetings after meetings, and conference and rush calls to various places, Cat had stumbled upon an annual CatCo holiday party. Cat knew of it, of course, but hadn't considered going until now. Hmm, maybe she should. And bring Kara along, of course.

If anything could cheer people up, it was a party. And shopping. And money. Money always seemed to help. Thankfully, Cat could supply all three.

——-

Cat watched from her place at the till while Kara milled about the store, fingering at expensive fabrics gingerly and checking out sparkly headbands and jewellery. Something definitely wasn't right with Kara today, and Cat had by now made it her mission to find out what that was. The usual energizer bunny seemed to have a flat battery or something, seeming unwell, even to Cat. Cat wondered if she was sick as she watched Kara walk about and look at things, if had caught some rogue flu bug or something, and then idly wondered whether superheroes could get sick in the first place. Probably not, being not from this world. But then, something was definitely on Kara's brain, and Cat was more than curious to figure it out for herself.

For a long moment, while the clerk at the till handled Cat's purchases, and Kara's one purchase, a small hairpin that faintly resembled the S she wore as her alter self, Cat studied Kara and worried her lip as she did. Kara, her Kara. So beautiful, messy blonde hair tied back into a loose bun with two pens, wearing her usual cardigan/pants/flats, this time with a strategically chosen scarf against the cold weather that she'd taken after they'd dropped off at the house to change, Kara looked herself, except for the smile on her face that was now gone. Cat wanted nothing more than to see that smile back on Kara's face. That radiant, diamond outweighing smile. 

Cat turned back to the clerk at the till as he handed her her bags and boxes, and took back her credit card, then walked over to Kara, who was examining a silver broach almost sadly. Hmm.

“Are you alright, Keira? You seem... distracted. Are you not feeling well?” Cat asked, genuinely concerned at the lack of sunny smiles on her assistant.

“Hmm?” Kara asked, looking up from her bin of shiny sparkly jewellery. As soon as she saw Cat holding so much, she stepped over and took the boxes and her small bag containing the pin, to help out with the load, leaving Cat with two large bags. “Oh, no. I'm fine, Ms. Grant.”

Now she smiled, but Cat knew Kara was faking it. That smile wasn't real, despite how damn beautiful it made Kara look. 

“Are you sure? Keira, if something is wrong, you know you can tell me, right? I might be your boss, but this is as much a vacation as it is business. If something's on your mind, if something's stressing you out, you can speak to me. I hope you know that.” Cat said softly, nodding at Kara.

For a long moment as they walked outside and to Cat's sports car, Kara was silent, and Cat left the girl to her thoughts. Once in the car and back on the road to wherever Cat was going next, Cat saw Kara more than heard her actually hold back a breath and what looked like a tiny wince, and then Kara finally looked up and over at Cat. “I'm fine, really. But... thank you.” Kara said, which was clearly a lie. 

Kara was somewhat in pain, Cat saw that now. But Cat also knew pushing it would get her nowhere. Kara would speak in her own time. Or at least, Cat hoped she would. Cat couldn't push her, maybe it was something Kryptonian she was fighting with. Fighting for. Or maybe against. All Cat could do was let her come out to say it when she felt the time was right. Cat couldn't push her into it, despite her desire to know what was bothering her usual perky assistant. But Cat could do her best to keep Kara occupied and distracted from whatever she was dealing with, and if Cat knew one foolproof way of doing that, it was with a credit card and fashion shops. And considering Cat had coined the term ''business aggressive'' a long time ago for herself, who better to do the actual shopping. And besides, Cat needed a dress or suit for tonight, and so did Kara, not having expected such business attire be needed and therefore, Kara had not packed such items. Cat idly had to wonder whether Kara even owned such blazers and suits, but with her being Supergirl, she was certainly not the cardigan loving little princess that Cat had initially pegged her to be. Cat was quite pleased to know that Kara did in fact have a brazen, bold side to herself. Or... Cat guessed she could call it a super side. 

Cat pulled up in one of the few spots on front of a small outlet store that looked stupid expensive, and watched Kara's eyes widen at the clothing on display in the window. 

“Come on Keira. It's just a thousand dollar blazer.” Cat purred jokingly, getting out of the car after playfully swatting Kara on the shoulder. 

Cat heard Kara smirk to herself, and closed the door, excited to head in. Whenever here, she made a point to visit this shop. They did incredible work with tailoring and alterations, and Cat had never once left this store without some extensive purchases for her closet. Now, as she walked in with Kara at her side, she watched as Kara's eyes instantly went to the racks of sparkly dresses, and already knew she'd be spending an obscene amount of money on this visit. Hopefully at least half of that would go to something for Kara. Call it an early Christmas gift, but the only thing Cat wanted for Christmas now was for Kara to be as happy as possible. 

Cat had hopes that she had never publicly revealed, or even privately for that matter, and somewhere deep down she had hoped that this winter trip to one of the most romantic and unique places on Earth, could have brought the, closer than boss/employee. But now, Cat just wished for Kara to be happy again. Everything else, would have to wait. Hopefully, one day… but Cat would never actually admit that.

\---

“Do you like it, Keira?” Cat asked, giving the young girl a knowing glare. “I can get it for you. All you have to do is ask.”

“I can't ask for this, Ms. Grant. It's $980. It's too much. This is insane for a dress that I will probably wear once a year, if even that.” Kara argued, staring at the stunning white lace dress, simply a very little amount of strategically placed material to cover just enough to be decent, but leave nothing to the imagination.

Cat, honestly, was stunned that Kara would choose such a dress. Kara, her cardigan loving, friend of the hobbit assistant, even giving consideration a dress that was meant to flaunt everything she had and ended barely an inch below her thigh... well, maybe the girl really did have a brazen streak in her after all. Cat couldn't mind in the least, knowing she'd never be able to refuse the vision of Kara’s mile long legs exposed like this. Though honestly, even with the girl being Supergirl, white was Cat's last expectation as to what the girl would choose. Cat had expected a long sleeved red, or maybe a peachy colour or mint. Not indecently sexy, and certainly not pure white. Certainly not purity. Kara had too many secrets to ever be considered entirely pure, but damn her, Cat couldn't keep her mind from asking certain questions. But truthfully, even as she pushed Kara to at least try it on, for the feel of it, she couldn't be more pleased. Maybe her Kara had a playful side to herself after all...

“It... there's no point, Ms. Grant. I can't ask you to buy such a dress for me. You're my boss.”

“Which is precisely why you should ask. Keira, this dress has a price tag that's not even half of what mine is. My dress, which I will wear probably twice in my life, is worth over $3000, and that doesn't include the shoes. Kara, I'm offering to buy it for you, and not because cardigans won't do for tonight. The people at this Catco building have forgotten what a strong, professional company we are, and coming here tonight, attending this gala, we need to show them who we are. We have to remind them what Catco should be. But moreover, I just want you to have it. You clearly like it, so… go. Try it.”

“I get that, but Ms. Grant...”

“Do you like it, Keira? If I buy you a size 2 will you wear it?”

Kara was about to say no again but as Cat nodded her approval over the very small amount of fabric, Kara nodded as well, not smiling but clearly saying yes. Oh Kara... 

“Go try it on, silly girl.”

\------------------

Two hours later, having convinced Kara that she did in fact not look slutty in her strappy, low cut dress, Cat gathered their clutches and removed Kara's little pin from its bag, intending fully to give it to her now, to wear to the party. It's was a splash of sparkle compared to her bold white, and Cat couldn't help but smile at the fact that the only thing Kara wouldn't have tonight would be Cat’s hand over her body, which might be somewhat of a sinful Christmas wish on her list, but a girl had to have hopes and dreams right?

A girl also had to make sacrifices, and as Cat watched Kara descend the stairs in her minor amount of lace, her hair pinned into a beautiful, tight bun, sparkly white pumps shimmering bright, the only thing Cat was thinking about was the fact that Kara looked like a damn angel sent from heaven. All she was missing were the wings. Fuck.

But then... Cat remembered with a smirk... Kara didn't need to have wings to fly... double fuck.

“Holy... Keira. You know how to clean up for a night, don't you?” Cat asked softly as Kara walked up to her in her six inch pumps, holding a sparkly gold blazer over her arm. 

''Too much?'' Kara asked, blushing prettily as she looked over herself and tugged at the hem of her dress nervously. 

“Nope.” Cat said with a shake of her head. “You’ll show them what we're made of. As will I. Now one question.”  
“Hmm?” Kara asked as Cat handed her her clutch and reached up to pin the little silver Supergirl S pin into her blonde hair, right beneath the knot. 

“Do you own lipstick in anything other than clear, or do you want to borrow mine?”


	3. When the Stars Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's zodiac sign, aligns fully with Cat's and it pushes her to a realization that if she doesn't try to handle this herself, it will burn her out before it ends.

Kara smiled as the waiter handed her another club soda, then walked away, leaving her to her thoughts again. Thoughts about what she's feeling, and how those symptoms seem to be growing stronger ever so often, over the hours. For most of the evening, Kara stayed by the bar or walked the building, checking out the art and CatCo magazine issues. Cat, danced her way through everyone, Kara noticed, and tried to not let it get to her physically. 

Cat was beautiful, simply beautiful, and Kara would be lying if she tried to say that the mere sight of her boss like this wasn't arousing. It was, and that was messing with Kara's physical problems right now. Every time Cat laughed, or even as much as smiled, Kara felt a wave of something go through her. And she had always been aroused by Cat, that was nothing new. Kara was used to that aspect of it, and didn't mind the feelings Cat created in her. But this, it was bordering on painful… actually no. It wasn’t painful, more of a… need, every time she even looked at Cat and let the image get to her.

Kara focused back on her drink as another mild wave of arousal went through her stomach, and sat down, taking a sip from her glass to distract herself from her thoughts. Thoughts of bright smiles and angelic laughs, on the rare occasion where Cat actually did laugh. It was a blissful happy sound that Kara delighted in hearing, except now it was causing her something she had never felt so intensely. But Kara also knew that she wouldn't give in to this, no matter the level it ended up at.

She wouldn't give in, because if she did, she would inevitably hurt Cat. This need, Kara already knew that in order to get relief, there was two things she could do. Either wait for it to end, which would leave her in about 30 days of insane arousal, or give in and take what her body wanted. That, was Cat.

And Kara would never ever hurt Cat.

So option 1 it was. Sigh, it was going to be a long month.

Kara looked up, startled, as Cat took the seat beside her and ordered herself a dry martini. Kara watched as the bartender nodded and moved off, then focused her attention on a Cat Grant that looked as polished and perfect as she looked happy and relaxed.

“You seem to be having fun, Ms. Grant.” Kara noted with a smile, rapidly going through a bowl of nuts and pretzel sticks. 

“And you seem to be having none.” Cat countered, sipping at her drink as soon as it came up. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“I'm fine Ms. Grant, really.”

“You can talk to me, you do know that.” Cat said softly, looking at the dancers amongst the whole party and the couples enjoying it.

“I know, but I'm really just fine.” Kara said despite the nearly painful arousal that was now burning through her simply by Cat’s proximity.

“Well that's good then. So why aren't you out on the dance floor?”

“I'm not much of a dancer.” Kara said with a blush, reaching up to adjust her glasses shyly. 

“Oh please. Anyone can dance, you just need the right partner for it.” Cat said, smiling at a woman that she’d been dancing with moments ago, who was still at it.

“A friend?” Kara asked casually, smiling at the woman as well.

“You could say that.” Cat said with a smirk, taking another sip from her drink. “I had a fling with her a long time ago.”

“Oh.” Kara said automatically, to keep conversation, and then realized exactly what Cat had said and blushed softly despite herself. “Oh.”

“Surprised? And here I thought everyone knew about my little… escapades.”

“Oh, I…”

“It's nothing new that I'm bisexual, Keira. The reporters tend to have a lot of fun with that.”

“I… that's personal and none of my business.” Kara said, noticing Cat was a bit tipsy. Not drunk, but slightly tipsy, just on the edge. She'd already had 3 drinks tonight, after all. 

“I was actually engaged to a beautiful woman once.” Cat continued on, smiling at the memory. “Interesting time of my life, I regret none of it.”

“Ms. Grant…” Kara whined with a small laugh, and blushed. All this chatter, it was not helping the symptoms racing through her. Cat's proximity, let alone her choice of subject to talk on, was all very very sensitive to Kara’s thoughts and feelings. 

“Life is like dancing, Keira. You need to know you're moves before you jump out onto the floor, otherwise you'll just fall and embarrass yourself. But the most important thing you need to do Keira, is try. Living on the safe side won't get you far. You need to take a risk sometimes. I regret none of my choices, and neither should you.”

“Ms. Grant?” Kara asked as Cat got up again, and turned to face her.

“Life is a dance, Keira. So dance, and enjoy every step you decide to take.” Before Kara could as much as say anything else, Cat pulled her from her seat and walked quickly onto the floor, Kara trying to keep up behind her from the surprise. Normally with her powers, she wouldn't have budged, but right now, Kara had way too much happening to her to even consider what Cat was doing, which was currently a hand around her waist and another on her shoulder.

And Kara could only blush before Cat started dancing with her. And suddenly Kara was very glad that the lights were dim and dark on the dance floor, so that Cat couldn't see the dark blush on her cheeks, or the wince as searing arousal shot through her, much stronger than before, burning deep in her gut.

Kara held her breath, waiting for the twisting desire to subside somewhat, and then sighed. But faith can move mountains, Kara thought in her head. And she could too. She was Supergirl for god sakes, it was gonna take a lot more than a little desire to have Kara give in to temptation. One day down, at minimum 20 to go.

———  
3 weeks later: 

 

How pale is the sky that brings forth the rain  
As the changing of seasons prepares me again  
For the long bitter nights and the wild winter's day  
My heart has grown cold, my love stored away  
My heart has grown cold, my love stored away

“But faith can move mountains, of this I am sure.” Kara is sure even as she says it, even as she tempts it, bracing her hands on the cold railing of the balcony deck, ignoring the bitter bite of the snow into her palms even as it melts. Kara can barely feel it, against the much stronger biting pain running through her gut. 

“Just get me through December.” Kara says the words in a whisper, she won't dare let Cat hear it, even though Cat’s not at the house currently, and groans as another wave hits her, nearly knocking her off her feet from the sheer pain. 

The arousal was painful now, the sheer strength of it making Kara crave release possibly more than she ever had before. She craved Cat. And it was almost blinding in it’s intensity.

It was getting tough now, the arousal causing a near constant pain that is making her week to the knees. But Kara swore she would hold this out. It happened nearly all the time now, barely timed in between, punctuated by random things Cat did or said that aroused Kara. And as of late, that happened to be every little detail.

And the pain was gradually increasing as well, every wave of pain getting stronger and more sharp, until now, when it was almost to the point where it made Kara breathless and sick to her stomach. Kara focused on grounding herself and breathing deeply until the pain subsided and left just the insane desire behind, and idly wondered if this is what human women experience when they go through labor. It certainly feels like what she’s read of the experience, despite the arousal, and suddenly Kara’s glad that she is in fact not human. But then again, being an alien is what started this in the first place. Until now Kara had never once regretted her alien biology. Except for this. On Krypton, she'd never known this kind of arousal to even be possible. It was dull, and it was blessed, even, considered the height of a couples bonding. But here, now… Kara just wished it would stop. 

Kara clenched her teeth against another wave of it, holding back the cry that threatened her as what feels like a knife tears through her gut, piercing her so deeply she swore against the sheer desire that had her body begging only for Cat, bracing her hands on the railing to keep herself upright. Kara moaned softly, whimpering as the pain resided, leaving her breathless in its wake, staring at the endless mountains in the close distance, almost with tears in her eyes.

“Kar? Kara? Are you okay?”

Kara hears Alex through the phone and smiles despite the pain, having dropped it when she’d gotten another image in her brain and the arousal to go with it.

Picking up the phone, Kara sighed into the receiver, bracing herself against the countertop, finally feeling the pain ease somewhat. 

“Whoa,” Alex said through the phone, but Kara could hear the teasing in Alex’s tone. Alex was worried, sure, but she was also finding this hilarious. Kara was in heat for Cat Grant. That was mildly funny, at least, and Kara smiled at Alex’s ability to always see the bright side of the situation. “That sounded purely orgasmic.”

Smirking down at the railing, Kara stared at the bare wood, noticing she was melting the snow in a circle around her palms, and decided a walk was in order to ground herself. This wasn't helping, maybe a long walk would. Cat was at CatCo, not due back for another hour or so, Kara had the time. Cat had insisted she stay back, since there wasn't much to be done at the office today, just a quick check in. So Kara had accepted, Cat thinking she was sick with some kind of a cold. “It might have been, but the pain certainly doesn't help it at all.”

Kara had taken the theory and rolled with it, deciding it better to have Cat assume she was sick, so not to make Cat wonder further about the issues she was having. Kara sighed and started walking, removing her scarf as she went, feeling overheated despite the falling snowflakes and the darkness, being surrounded by miles and miles of white. Maybe the cold would calm her raging symptoms a tiny bit, at least.

I've been to the mountain, left my tracks in the snow  
Where souls have been lost and the walking wounded go  
I've taken the pain no girl should endure  
Faith can move mountains; of that I am sure  
But faith can move mountains; of that I am sure

 

“Are you okay Kara?” 

Now it was J’onn who was asking, having taken the phone from Alex.

“I have to be, right?” Kara asked with a laugh. “I'm Supergirl.”

Three weeks ago, Kara would have wondered the truth if anyone would have told her that the arousal and pain gets this strong. This is bordering on insanity, and Kara laughed bitterly when she noticed that the snow was actually melting beneath her feet, she was leaving footprints on rock instead of compressed white flakes. After a moment, sighing, Kara gave up and grabbed her jacket, which was way too hot, and slipped it off to reveal a white tank top underneath, not at all cold as she laid the jacket on the snow and sat down on it, staring at the snow in shock as it quickly melted away beneath her, leaving her sitting on rock.

“Even Supergirls have issues, Kara. You need to find a release.” J’onn said gently.

“I just need to wait a few more days. I…” Kara stopped as it hit her again, and clenched her hand in the jacket, breathing deeply. “I can… I have do this.”

“You will. According to Alex, it should only last a couple of days more. You’re signs are fully aligned right now, so it should only be a matter of days until it rights itself. You need to find a way to dull it, to stop it. Even if only briefly. Take an ice bath, maybe. Try to release it yourself. You just need to dull it for a while.”

“Maybe. Thank you, J’onn. I'm gonna try the bath, obviously walking in minus 20 isn't helping.”

“Check in ever so often, let us know how you’re doing.”

“I will. Thanks.” Kara said softly and hung up, staring at the phone in her hands. Maybe J’onn was right. Maybe she needed to deal with this herself. Kara sighed and grabbed her jacket off the ground and made her way back to the house, and went upstairs immediately to take a bath, turning the water as cold as she could possibly get items stripped her clothes off, marvelling at the fact that her clothes were even hot to the touch, and soaked from sweat. 

Kara sighed at the simple need coursing through her even as she settled into the ice cold bath, shocked that it felt like a normal temperature for her. Groaning as she laid back, Kara let her fingers travel immediately, figuring that J’onn was right. Maybe the best way for her to fix her problem, at least temporarily, would be to actually tackle the source. Maybe if she got herself off, it would dampen it at least a little bit, so that she could get through the next few days.

Kara closed her eyes and drowned out the sounds around her, focusing in on herself and the sound of the water moving over her with every shift of her body, the feel of her fingertips running over her skin.

Her body bowed the second her fingers contacted with her clit. Kara gasped, her back arching out of the now mildly cool water, Kara’s breath stopping as everything inside her clenched tightly. Kara gasped and stopped, waiting, the tried again, clenching her teeth to hold back a moan as everything tightened and clenched.

When the orgasm hit her, merely two minutes later, Kara literally shook with the force of it, nearly screaming at the intensity, and then slumped into the water, lying there shaking for a few moments before finally stretching her limbs and feeling the water actually seem slightly colder than it had felt before. Kara sighed and sat up, and slowly got out of the water and grabbed a towel.

Well she still felt hot and bothered and aroused, but it was slightly better. The pain was slightly better. Kara sighed and smiled, feeling happy for the first time in weeks, and looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled on a new clean t-shirt and a pair of cutoff shorts. 

Kara stared at herself for a minute, actually smiling because she felt mildly better, and was just about ready to pull her hair up into a loose messy bun, and physically hit her hands on the table the second the arousal hit her again. Kara braced her elbows on the table, breathing deeply as the arousal shot through her even more than before, shocking her, nearly making her very nearly scream. Kara breathed deeply, moaning loudly as it shot through her system and settled deeply between her thighs, twisting its way through her like a cord stretched to the max, ready to break.

“Keira, are you alright?” 

Kara clenched her teeth against it, the sound of Cat’s voice increasing it all over again. Kara fought to remain silent and braced her fingers on the countertop, staring at herself through her blond waves of hair, sighing at the feelings in her stomach.

“Uh… no I'm alright Ms. Grant.” Kara said shakily. “I just… need a minute. I'll be right down.”

“Okay, take your time. I was just wondering.” Cat said gently, and Kara sighed as she walked away, breathing deeply to calm herself. 

After a few minutes Kara splashed some more cold water on herself and wiped her face and her hands before going downstairs to greet Cat. Cat, when she found her, nearly gave her an orgasm from the sight.

Cat, in a simple dark burgundy sweater that hung off one shoulder, and a simple black pencil skirt, and her typical black Christian Louboutin heels, it was enough to give Kara a whole nother orgasm on the spot. And no, it shouldn't ever have been that simple to get her off, but this, Kara leaned against the wall and sighed aloud, hitting her head on the wall when Cat looked at her curiously.

“You sure you're okay?”

“Yeah.” Kara said gently, the humour of the entire situation and the realization that she’d just had an orgasm from the sight of Cat alone driving her to laughter. “I’m just peachy.”


	4. Get Me Through The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a limit, and Kara finds hers.

Just get me through December  
A promise I'll remember  
Get me through December  
So I can start again

“You're not alright, are you? Will you tell me what’s happening? I might not be able to help, but it feels good to know you’re not alone.” 

“I've just been feeling somewhat unwell most of the trip I guess. I guess I caught something, and it's sticking around.” Kara said softly, trying to be as vague as possible. Being like this, with Cat beside her, right now, was not helping her do that.

Every nerve ending was on fire, begging for the contact Cat could give, and it was exhausting Kara to block it every second of every day. But it was almost over. It had to be.

“You look exhausted.” Cat said worriedly, and Kara stopped still when she felt Cat place a hand softly on her arm. “Why don’t you go take a hot bath or shower and then try and sleep a bit.i can handle CatCo today, it’s just emails now and one conference call later on that I should take. Go get some sleep, and I'll bring up a hot chocolate for you. How does that sound?”

Kara focused on staying quiet as the arousal shot through her and beat in her gut like a drum, and the pain vibrated along with it, begging for release. Kara breathed deeply and nodded, fighting to keep her voice steady even as she stepped back. “Yeah, I think I'll go lie down for a bit and sleep.” Kara said softly, shakily, and stepped past Cat to the stairs, her fists clenched and nails biting into her palm to keep herself steady.

As soon as she was in her room, she fell onto the bed and curled up into a ball, tears falling freely even as everything burned inside her for Cat. Kara tried to fight the tears, really, but it wasn’t easy. This was… Kara had never wanted anything so much that it hurt physically to be away from it for even a second. 

When Cat brought her a hot chocolate, and some cut up fruit with it, Kara was barely brought together enough to accept it and thank Cat for it. Cat left her to herself, and Kara could faintly hear her downstairs in the vast kitchen, cooking. 

-

Kara laid there for 30 minutes, trying to get her feelings and symptoms under control, eventually giving up. It wasn’t working. She felt like someone had teased her to the brink of an orgasm and left her there to suffer in desire for a month. Kara considered trying again to quench it, to get herself off quickly and quietly, but had a feeling that it wouldn’t do any good anyways. Earlier it had certainly backfired, Kara had a feeling it would just do the same again, if it didn't push it even higher as a result.

Sighing, Kara sat up and thought seriously, debating whether she should wait or tell Cat. Maybe Cat wouldn't be upset?

Kara highly doubted that, but maybe Cat would understand and it would make the rest easier. It would still hurt like hell, be arousing beyond reason, but maybe Cat would understand that it was in her DNA. It was part of her, and there was no way around it.

Kara sighed and debated it for a while more, then decided. She could only hope Cat would understand and not be too angry with her. Kara refused to hurt Cat, she wouldn’t touch her. But if the next days were going to be anything like what Alex had forecasted, then Kara was in for some extreme symptoms, two of which she’d already felt in the last hour alone. And for that… Kara wasn’t sure she could do that alone. If it really would get that bad…

Apparently the signs were aligned completely, but her rising star, Kara, the one she’d been named for, was currently in her house of love and lust, and that was the reason this was so damn strong. And the dramatic overnight loss of her powers… due to the Polar night, that only served to intensify everything. 

Kara sighed and got up from the bed, moving to the bathroom mirror slowly, exhausted. She truly was exhausted already, it was not helping her feel any better. Kara felt like a deadweight, and this, the arousal and the pain, all of it together was not helpful at all, just making her feel even sicker. But still strangely craving Cat so much that it was weird for her. The lust, Kara didn't know to be craving a person this much was possible.

Kara stared at herself in the mirror, and decided that it was time to tell Cat everything. Because not only did she feel like she wouldn’t make it through the next few days unless she had someone who understood, but because she knew now she'd never be able to work alongside Cat at CatCo ever again knowing what her body so badly wanted. 

—

When Kara got downstairs, she stopped at the stairs, feeling so weak she felt somehow that the smooth marble tile flooring was unsafe when she was this disorganized and even mildly dizzy. 

“Cat.” Kara didn't even bother with the proper name, instead opting to cut to the chase, feeling nervous and unsteady at what she was about to tell Cat.

“Hey there, feeling somewhat better?” Cat asked, padding up to Kara in soft socks, smiling.

“Um, there's something I have to tell you, Cat. I need you to promise me you won't be upset with me, and that what I tell you next won't make you fire me from CatCo. I have no control over this.”

“Kara?” 

Kara looked up at Cat, stopping briefly at the correct pronunciation of her name, then smiled softly at Cat. “I'm sorry Cat. I should have told you sooner, but I was so scared. I still am. This, it’s dangerous to you. To us.” Kara said, indicating to herself. Kara took a deep breath and sighed, then reached up and pulled off her glasses, and undid her hair from its ponytail in the same move, staring at Cat and watching her gasp. Kara stared as Cat gasped at the sight, and looked away, staring at the floor even as she undid the top few buttons of her blouse to reveal her suit underneath.

“Kara…”

“I'm not sick.” Kara pushed on, knowing if she stopped now she’d never be able to finish. “I…”

“What, Kara?” Cat asked softly, stepping up to take Kara’s hand, and Kara pulled back quickly, taking a step back up on the stairs to maintain a distance. The move made Cat step back and stiffen, and Kara shook her head softly at Cat. 

“I'm in heat.” Kara whispered, and looked anywhere but at Cat, seeing her narrow her eyes in the corner of her vision. “I've been in heat for a month, it should end any any day now.”

“You tell me this now?” Cat asked, and Kara sighed.

“It’s dangerous. I… I won't hurt you. I thought I could handle it.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“What?” Kara looked up with tears in her eyes, meeting Cat’s surprisingly caring gaze.

“I understand that. You want to protect everyone.” Cat said with a smile, and Kara sighed. “Kara, I've known you were Supergirl since the first day you flew past CatCo.”

“You knew?” 

“Of course I knew. I'm The Queen of All Media.” Cat chuckled softly. “But thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. And for telling me what’s wrong.”

“It’s really strong right now. Like, unbelievable. And I just want you to know what it is if a start randomly shrieking.”

“So that was what that moan was about.” Cat noted, and Kara nodded.

“It’s at it’s highest point right now. It should be over in a few days or so. But right now, I feel even sick because of it. I feel, like a deadweight.”

“Come sit down, Kara.” Cat said a little more strongly and went to the soft sofa in front of the warm fireplace. Kara looked for a minute, then joined her, settle a few feet away and curling up into a bundle with her legs to her chest. “So this is normal for… Kryptonians? To be in heat?”

“Yes, and no. It’s normal, but I'm way more aroused because I have no powers right now, because of the Polar night. And because… I'm near you.”

“Kara, what are you saying?”

“On Krypton, you're sign will match with the one of your soulmate when you go into heat, which is what makes it intense and an amazing experience for the couple. But in my case, the sign matched without my knowledge of who it would match to. I didn't know it would hit now, or that it would match yours. I mean… I've always… but…”

“You are attracted to me.” Cat supplied for her, and Kara sighed, nodding. 

“I had no idea, Cat. I didn't know.”

“That's okay. How are you feeling now?”

“Sick. Aroused. In pain from it.”

“Is there something I can do to help?”

“No. I just… need to wait. And keep distance. I'll be alright, it's just going to be a long few more days.”

“Thank you for telling me Kara.” Cat said softly, and smiled, then got up. “I'll only be up a minute, okay? I left the shower running when I heard you come in. I'm just going to go turn it off, then I'll be back and we can talk more, okay?” Cat purred, pleased that Kara had finally found the willpower and trust to reveal her secret. Even if Cat had already known. 

Kara just nodded, her gaze on the snow outside as she stood and went to stand before the balcony doors. Damn, the gorgeous girl, she made such a pretty superhero. 

Cat fixed everything up in the bathroom and decided to grab the gift she had for Kara and give it to the girl early. Clearly Kara was badly sick, and whatever kind of Kryptonian heat it was, it was making her feel really unwell. Especially today, it seemed. Looked like Kara had finally reached that breaking point, where comfort was needed to simply even cope. 

Maybe a custom made Supergirl necklace would cheer her up. Made with rare Fire Kryptonite, after Cat had gotten herself access to Superman’s number. Fire Kryptonite didn't affect her like green or red did, it actually did the opposite. It helped her feel her powers, really feel the source of them, and Cat wanted nothing more than for Kara to accept herself fully, knowing she often struggled when to use those powers, and to control them back. Especially now, it seemed a fitting way for Cat show that she in fact cared too, and even more than that. Kara had done her part, now Cat would let her know she loved her.

Cat was about to take the small box off her nightstand when she heard a loud crash downstairs. Cat left the box back as she headed quickly to get downstairs, and gasped at finding Kara lying on the floor, surrounded by shards of glass and splinters of wood, the small coffee table broken beside her shaking body. 

''Oh my god, Kara. What happened?'' Cat asked, rushing to her side through the mess.

''Cat...'' Kara panted, her hands fisting at the carpet beneath her. ''Cat... I can’t.”


	5. In Order To Be Formed, Steel Must Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives into her stars, and Cat is more than happy to help her through that, and more.

''Are you okay? What happened?''

Kara wanted to speak, mainly to tell Cat to go away while Kara still had the power to keep her hands to herself, but another contraction broke through her, and Kara couldn't keep back a painful moan, letting her weight fall to the carpet as she curled up in a tight ball. 

''Kara, what's happening? Did you hurt yourself? Are you injured? Talk to me, Kara.”

Kara shook her head no, but then realized she had been hurting herself for weeks by trying to resist this damn situation. But it couldn't possibly last that much longer, could it? It had been almost a month, after all. Kara whimpered as another contraction ripped through her, and closed her eyes against the pain, clutching at the carpet as she nearly shrieked, Cat’s presence increasing everything a thousand fold of before. Please...

''Kara. What is going on? Tell me what's going on.'' Cat pleaded, settling her hands over Kara's shoulder, and the removed them immediately, shocked. Even through her heavy cape and blouse over it, Kara was burning. Her skin was on fire, a sheen of sweat rapidly forming on her forehead and her neck.

Cat ignored the sound of one of her favourite songs starting up its tune in the background, barely heard it, and couldn't care less as she pulled Kara to sit up, to meet her eyes. Kara didn't look up. She kept her eyes closed as she panted roughly, one hand fisting the carpet to shreds and the other resting on her belt, crushing the steel in her grip. 

''Kara...'' Cat begged, worried at seeing Kara so breathless, panting hard. The girl was never out of breath, Cat had physically never seen it happen, even when she was Supergirl.

Kara looked up then, her body shaking intensely. ''I need you, Cat.”

Cat would normally have stopped at suck a brazen sentence from Kara, but right now, Cat could tell it was utterly honest. Kara was honestly shaking, burning all over.

“Okay, Kara.” Cat said, and let Kara move. She tried, but stayed down, the pain racing through her. Cat wasn’t sure if it was right to… was she taking advantage of Kara if she took over with Kara in this state? Cat wasn’t sure, but she wanted Kara to be okay, and this seemed to be the way to do that. It seemed the only way. “If you need me to stop at any minute, tell me, okay?”

“Cat, please…”

“Just tell me what you need.” Cat said, and gently placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder, letting her fingers travel down over her ribs and to her waist, and gently pulled Kara’s blouse from her pants, easing the material open slowly, watching for Kara’s every reaction.

Which right now was simply panting and the occasional gasp. Kara had held out for 24 days, tomorrow being Christmas Day, Cat felt that Kara had gone through way too much this month.

Cat tugged apart her blouse, damp from sweat, and pulled it off Kara’s shoulders and smiled when Kara sat up and met Cat’s eyes. Cat gasped, her usually blue eyes turned a dark dark black, nearly impossible to distinguish the color in. Cat stared in shock as Kara settled on her knees and crawled towards Cat, settling over her lap. Cat let herself lie back and watch as Kara settled on her lap and shrugged off the rest of her blouse, and literally broke the band on her pants, revealing that radiant gold belt.

Cat had to admit that she was aroused by the sight of Kara like this, even if it was insane, and sighed loudly when Kara groaned and ground against her, Kara’s hands gripping Cat’s waist.

Cat felt it, but it was by no means painful, and nodded when Kara looked at her almost as if asking about Cat’s feelings.

“I'm okay, Kara. I'm not fragile or made of glass.” 

Cat watched for Kara’s reaction, and felt her own arousal spike when she saw Kara’s expression change and felt her hands grip tighter yet, and felt Kara grind against her, her eyes on where they connected.

“Kara…” Cat said it without realizing it, moaning the name softly when Kara leaned down and grasped her shirt with her teeth, and ripped the buttons open. That, Cat would never publicly admit it, but power was something strong to her, and this power, it was insanely arousing to Cat. Cat knew she probably wasn’t alone in that, superheroes made for some epic midnight fantasies. But Kara, it amplified it. Superheroes were hot, but Supergirl was practically legendary right now, and to have that kind of power focused on you… Cat whimpered simply from the thought, the start of an orgasm already building in her gut and fanning wildly, and Cat pushed up against Kara on her next pass, unable not to, and smiled when Kara moaned loudly and did it again.

 

——

No divine purpose brings freedom from sin  
And peace is a gift that must come from within  
I've looked for the love that will bring me to rest  
Feeding this hunger beating strong in my chest  
Feeding this hunger beating strong in my chest

Cat almost couldn't believe the pure power Kara had, and was now giving into fully. Cat just smiled as Kara removed Cat's belt and panted as she did, her lips locked to Cat's collarbone, kissing fervently. She was burning up, sweat forming on her brow and trickling down her face, making Kara's breath ragged and short, broken in between kisses that more resembled biting than anything else. Cat knew Kara wasn't exactly enjoying this, having come on to her so quickly and shockingly that even Cat had been slightly scared of her. And as Supergirl, no less. That just gave the whole power dynamic between them a new level in and of itself. 

Cat wrapped a hand around Kara's waist as the girl practically climbed into her lap on the sofa, whimpering loudly when she felt her overly sensitive skin brush over Cat's thigh. Cat smiled and pulled her closer, her hand fisting into the beautiful red cape folding over Kara's shoulder. ''It's okay, Kara. Just let go.''

''I'm sorry Cat... I shouldn't be doing this to you.'' Kara said softly, still kissing her way up Cat's neck, her nose pushing against Cat’s ear.

''You can do whatever you want to me, Supergirl.'' Cat meant that in earnest, but had never envisioned herself saying it out loud like that, especially with Kara in her arms like this, full on in her suit, practically rubbing herself against Cat's thigh now, panting with every pass.   
Cat brought her hands to Kara's hips, helping her along, fixated on her pretty face, lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she closed her eyes to the sensations, her red cape a beautiful contrast to the white sofa. 

''Your my boss, Cat. I shouldn't feel like this about you.'' Kara shook her head, fighting her feelings still, making her beautiful messy hair sweep out over her shoulders. ''I shouldn't get this chance. If these stupid stars-''

''Kara.'' Cat warned, interrupting her by bringing her hands up under Kara's chin and forcing the younger girl to meet her eyes. ''Don't you dare be mad at your own destiny. This was meant to happen to you, and you were meant for me. We've been chosen, and I don't want you thinking that's ever a bad thing. Kara, you aren't the only affected one here, I've wanted you for years. I knew you were Supergirl ever since the first damn week in National City, and the only thing that's done to me is make me want you even more. I love you, Kara, I always have, and my god, if you don't stop with that rubbing, I might just go insane. I know what you want, so be brazen for once, like your naughty white dress, and for once in your life stop being so fucking noble and take. What. You. Want.''

''Cat...'' Kara whispered, surprised at Cat's sudden intensity.

''Don't ever say that you star alignment is a bad thing, Kara. Your stars are an amazing thing, you wouldn't be you without them. They're just coming together now, pushing you to find your soulmate, me. I love that you're something so special, from such a different world, and such an amazing creature. You are Supergirl, you are the last daughter of El, and you, an honest to god deity from Krypton, wants me, CEO to Catco Worldwide Media. You are incredible like this, wrapped up in the heat and power of your stars, and let me tell you something, Supergirl. I've never heard, or seen, anything more erotic in my life.'' 

Cat stared into Kara's stunning eyes, shocked by what was looking back, Kara's eyes dark, almost blackened out, and whatever blue was left was bold and bright, burning, even with flecks of red. Cat saw Kara's burning stars in her eyes, sparkling little spots and dark flames, and they were a fire unlike she'd ever seen in her lifetime. They were a fire Kara was succumbing to so it didn't kill her, and Cat had never wanted to dive more than she did now. She wanted to wrap herself in Kara's stars, and stay there forever. 

''You need me.'' Cat whispered, her hands tangled in Kara's golden hair even as Kara kept up her rocking, probably unable to stop, the fire in her eyes was ridiculously bright, and Kara was practically burning in her skin, her touch was fire. ''You know I always try to protect you, even when it's under the impression of Catco business. I always try to help you make the right choice, I mentor you, and I always have because not only are you the best assistant I've ever had, but I've been in love with you since day one. When you came into that office that first day, for your interview, I turned away.'' Cat paused and Kara nodded, her shining eyes locked onto Cat’s. Cat could see she was holding back unshed tears. Cat hoped they were happy tears. ''I turned away, because I couldn't bear to look at you. You, in your little plaid dress with that damned smile and your blonde ponytail, oh holy hell, I practically fainted right there. I was stunned by you.

''And then you proved me wrong time and time again, by being utterly impeccable at your job. For a while, I was simply astounded with you, but I never acknowledged it because I needed to do all in my power to keep you at arms length. For personal reasons, before I did something stupid and career ruining. I could have probably kept it up, but fuck, then you decided to do your past something good and brought out that little red skirt and this damned cape. Supergirl came to town that day, and I fell in love with her too. I hated myself for it for days, and then I figured out it was you. Fuck Kara, what you do to me...''

''How?''

''This.'' Cat whispered, leaning in and kissing Kara's forehead, bringing her lips over Kara's burning skin, right over the tiny scar that touched her left eyebrow. Kara gasped, and Cat smiled against her skin before leaning back. ''I notice things, Kara. It's what a journalist does. I noticed it on you, found it a quite interesting little oddity, and then I saw Supergirl had it too. It didn't take long after that. Oh, and when you're in love with someone, I think you can tell them from the rest regardless of what they're wearing, even if it happens to be a ridiculous colour wheel.''

“Cat.” Kara said softly, surprised at the very intense confession.

“I can't get enough of you, Kara.” Cat said, and then, something Kara really hadn’t expected due to Cat’s strength compared to hers, was suddenly being on the sofa with Cat pushing her back into it with a hand at her neck. Kara was stunned also, that being handled like this by Cat was surprisingly arousing. Kara hadn’t expected Cat to take over, and it did ridiculous things to her libido, which right now was going off the charts. “I want you so much that I really should be illegal, Supergirl. You’re not the only one with a raging need.” Cat finished and leaned in to kiss her, bringing her lips over Kara’s. 

-

Cat watched Kara’s every breath and sigh as Cat pushed her closer to an orgasm, making sure Kara was alright. Cat had never seen anything quite so beautiful in her life, even now after slowly removing Kara’s suit. Her body was covered in sweat, her hair practically wet from all of this, her eyes pitch black. 

Cat sighed and kissed along Kara’s neck, revelling in Kara’s porcelain smooth skin, in her beauty. It never mattered what Kara was doing, she was always stunning. Kara was simply beautiful, and right now it was more obvious than ever. Kara was stunning right now, despite the fact that she was clearly in pain.

Kara's hips came off the sofa as soon as Cat touched her thighs, and Cat gasped, seeing Kara so… excited for her touch bring very highly arousing to her. Feeling like she was needed, craved, was very arousing, and how could it not be? Cat watched as Kara laid back, her eyes closed due to all these sensations on overdrive, and ran on hand down from her throats over her chest and stomach and down in between her legs, a move that made Kara gasp and hold her breath in anticipation. Cat took that as her cue, pushing her leg in between Kara’s and pressing her fingers against Kara's skin, purring her approval at finding Kara wet and hot, ready.

“You feel perfect. So perfect.” Cat purred, leaning in to whisper the words in her ear, and then bit gently at her earlobe as Kara whimpered. Cat was telling the truth, Kara was perfect.

Her skin was perfect. Her hair was perfect. Everything about her was…

Kara arched her back and threw her head back as soon as Cat slipped one finger inside her, and Cat smiled against her, kissing down her collarbone with a smile. Everything about her was just super.

“This is what you want?” Cat asked, and Kara’s response of moaning her name was all Cat needed to hear to add another finger and push deeper into Kara's wet heat. 

“Cat…”

“Tell me, Kara. Tell me what you want.” Cat said, pushing her on. It was obviously working.

“Cat… please…” Kara whimpered, grasping at Cat’s free hand with her own, and Cat linked their fingers together, sensing Kara needed it. The connection. The feeling of having Cat hold her.

“Tell me.” Cat pushed, pressing her body against Kara's and revelling in the response, and long moan from Kara, and a groan as Cat added yet another finger, and pressed her thumb close against Kara's clit. 

Kara gasped and held on tightly, her other hand coming up to grasp at Cat’s waist, and Cat felt her sneak her hand to press against skin. Cat gasped at how hot Kara was, even her fingers feeling hot and burning. 

“Are you okay, Kara?” Cat asked, and Kara sighed against her, hiding her face in Cat’s shoulder. Cat was overheated simply by what Kara was giving off, sort of like steam from a hot bath but not quite. Kara was simply radiating it now, and Cat liked it, despite knowing the pain it must be causing her to be like this.

“Cat please. I… I need to…”

“Shush, I've got you. Just come for me.”

Cat pressed her fingers up deep inside Kara, moving her fingers in a motion, and Kara shouted, her back coming off the sofa from the feeling. Cat felt everything inside her tighten, and repeated the same move, sensing that Kara was close. Right now, like this, it wouldn't take much.

When Kara did hit it, Cat hugged her close and laughed when Kara actually screamed, her hands now on the sofa, nails digging through the fabric.Cat smiled against her skin, felling Kara settle after a moment, and kissed her sweat covered forehead, smiling when she heard Kara sigh beneath her and felt her skin somewhat cooler, if only mildly. 

Cat gently caressed her, running a hand over Kara's body, pleased to find her a bit cooler to the touch, and just perfect. Cat, while identifying herself as bisexual, had always loved the feel and softness and soft curves of a woman’s body. Granted, if the right man came along… but Cat had way too many good memories from women.

Kara, seemed to embody both, being so soft and supple it seemed otherworldly and was just that, but having the strength and muscle of a man, even though she somehow concealed it without the abs and arms. Cat knew it was in her muscles to be so, in her biology, but still. 

Supergirl was a thrill to many a person, a wish, a late night fantasy gone rogue. Cat knew, she'd had to many of those to count. But they didn't compare to having Kara here right now, beneath her, in the flesh. Those fantasies didn't at all, compare to this. This… perfection.

Cat smiled and leaned down to kiss Kara, melding their mouths together, and moaned her encouragement when she felt Kara tangle fingers into her hair to pull her gently closer, and felt Kara lift one strong leg and hook it over her waist, again urging her closer. 

Smiling, Cat settled over her and sat up to remove her own clothing, making quick work of the sweater and her bra, which Kara seemed to be watching eagerly with bright eyes. Finally they were somewhat blue again, and the colour was on fire, edged with the slightest orange.

“Feeling better I take it?” Cat asked happily when she stood to remove her skirt and heels and saw Kara pout at the loss of contact.

“Somewhat. Still burning, but the pain isn't searing me alive anymore. You… are so pretty.” Kara said with a blush, her cheeks turning the color of her cape as she looked Cat over slowly.

Cat smiled and reached forward, pulling Kara up to sit by her hand, and then pulling her to her feet, shaky legs.”Come, let’s get into a shower and calm you’re temperature down.” Cat said and pulled Kara along behind her, up the spiral staircase and down the long halls to the main bathroom, which was as big as Kara’s guest bedroom. Cat smirked at Kara’s shocked expression and led her to a large open shower and turned on the faucets, bring the water to a comfortable warm, but not hot, temp. The second she had the water on and warm, she pushed Kara against the tiled wall of the shower, and brought her hands onto Kara’s beautiful golden hair, smoothing it out over her shoulders and breasts. 

Kara gasped at the contact of the cold wall and warm water at once of what seemed to be a waterfall built into the wall, and moaned at the sharp arousal that shot through her.

Cat smiled and leaned in, kissing her deeply, before leaning over to bite lightly along her jaw and earlobe. “I'm sorry darling. Was that too rough?” Cat asked with a purr in her voice before reaching down and reaching to the wall of water, using her hand to guide it over Kara’s hip and down in between in little rivulets of water. Kara moaned from the words alone, the purr in Cat’s voice, and Cat smiled, unable to refuse preening just a bit. She tended to have this kind of affect on lovers. 

Cat grinned at the sight of Kara like this, leaning back against the wall to catch her breath and balance, and stepped up right against her, pressing their bodies together and reaching a hand between them back to Kara’s core, and dipping two fingers back inside her. Kara dropped her head back as Cat found her clit, and Cat pressed her fingers against Kara, bringing a moan from the young hero, followed by a loud gasp as everything clenched tightly.

Cat kept up the pace, teasing her, and smiled at how quickly Kara went from gasping to panting, then grasping, and then finally scraping the wall with her nails. Cat watched, all of this happening in about three or so minutes, and then she came, crying out loudly, calling Cat’s name as everything exploded. Kara grasped at the tiles, crushing a few in her grip, and Cat gasped at the sight of such raw power, never having seen Kara act like that up close. 

“That was beautiful.” Cat praised, and kissed her again, revelling in it as Kara kissed back harder this time, pulling Cat against her a little. “You’re so beautiful Kara.” 

“I'm happy. And feeling much better. My powers are back a tiny bit. It’s nothing huge, no sunlight. But it’s better. I'm… I feel stronger.”

“Well that's good. You look better.” Cat whispered, hugging her close and placing her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I was worried about you there. I've never seen you look that much in pain.”

“I've never felt like that. I'm better now, no need to worry.” Kara whispered, and hugged Cat close. “Thank you. I needed that… I needed you.”

“Anytime.” Cat said with a little laugh, and gasped as she felt Kara’s fingers slip between her legs. Cat sighed at the feeling, and felt Kara press a little harder in response.

Cat held onto her, and soon quieted Kara’s fingers with her own. It only took a minute, considering how highly aroused Cat currently was, and she came quietly, whimpering at the feeling, and leaned against Kara to catch her breath, sighing contentedly at the feeling of weakness that slid through her veins from that. Despite being quiet, that was one of the strongest she’d had in a while, and fully knew that it was Supergirl, the powers and the hero, that were to blame.

“Okay, give me a minute to catch up to reality after that.” Cat whispered, and heard Kara laugh lightly.

A minute later she felt Kara shift and then felt cold liquid on her shoulders, and gasped at the feeling, then sighed, feeling and smelling her favourite body wash.

——

The stars were like diamonds in the sky, like snowflakes falling from the heavens. Cat smiled at the glittering specks above her, then turned to her left, smiling at Kara, who was smiling at her glass of wine. 

''You seem peaceful now, better.''

''I am. I feel weak and helpless still, being human feels odd, but I'm not burning in my own body, so that's a plus. I guess I'm just sleepy. I'll be back to normal in a few days. I just need to heal up.''

''What will heal you?'' Cat asked, settling into the seat beside Kara's.

''The sun. An adrenaline rush. Time. A bunch of things. I just need to spend a bit of time in direct sunlight and bring my heart rate up a bit. The rest will fix itself.''

''You're heart rate, hmm? I might be able to help you out with that there, Supergirl.''

''What is it you're implying, Cat?" Kara asked, already setting down her glass and shifting forward on her seat, a sneaky look in her eyes.

''Kara.'' You don't have to seem so... naughty with this. We can be together without a problem. I know it seems kind of... unusual, considering I'm your boss, but Kara, there's nobody I want more than you. With your beautiful cape, your powers, your pretty golden hair, Kara, do you know how fucking beautiful you are?''

''I've been told... but I never tire of hearing it.'' Kara mused, smiling cheekily.

''Well then, my beautiful supergirl, let me show you just how gorgeous I think you really are.'' Cat stood and extended her hand to Kara, who smiled sweetly and took Cat's fingers in hers. 

''You're beautiful, Cat. So beautiful. Earlier, even when I was so close the burning point, to being torn apart, you didn't stop. You kept going, and I think it was your presence that kept me anchored. You kept me alive last night, a night where I truly wasn't sure if I would survive. I didn't know if I would make it,'' Kara paused as Cat eased her to the bed, and laid back even as Cat crawled over her eagerly. ''But having you with me, and not as my boss, as my lover, kept me alive. I think I'm still here now because of you, and only because of you.''

''Oh Kara, my Kara.'' Cat purred, leaning in to kiss the younger girl, who kissed back as if her life depended on it, and if last night had been any indication, maybe she actually did. 

Cat smiled at feeling Kara's lips beneath hers, and not on fire this time around. It felt so much better now, and Cat couldn't help but think to herself that maybe this year, Christmas would be a whole lot of fun. She could only hope that tomorrow when she and Kara would go home, that Kara would come home with her, to her penthouse, and to her bed. Because this year, finally this year, the only thing she wanted for Christmas was her family all around her. Kara, Carter, and herself around their massive tree, home in National city. Oh, and Kara naked in her bed. There was that too.

Kara laughed as Cat kissed her neck, sucking at her pulse point, and brought her fingers into Cat's unruly blond curls, holding her as close as possible. 

''I think it's speeding up.'' Cat mused, trailing her hand down over Kara's stomach, down between her legs, grinning when she heard Kara gasp. ''Yeah that should do it.''

''I love you, Cat. More than you know.''

''Doubt that.'' Cat mused, smiling against Kara's skin as she brushed her fingers over Kara's clit, surprised to find her much more okay with the touches now than last night. ''You're much less sensitive now aren't you? Why is that?''

''I'm powerless. When I'm Kara, I mean, human, I feel things normally. But when I have my powers, like earlier, everything is thousandfold for me. Every touch is not just a touch, it's a sensation. When I'm Supergirl, everything is just, for the lack of a better word, super.''

''Well, do you like this stuff when you have your powers, because yesterday, there were moments where it seemed to bother you.''

''I do like it, but I've never really had the chance to enjoy a good orgasm. I've never had to option, or someone to enjoy it with, and if I did it myself, I never had it fulfilled. I tried, but I never... it never worked.''

''Did I do too much earlier? Did my touch bother you?''

''No, Cat. I needed it. That's why I'm telling you, I'm better because of you. I needed you to touch me like that, to take the pain away.''

''It seemed to get stronger though, after you got truly aroused.''

''It did. For a while I was afraid to touch you, the pain and the burning was that strong. But it was helping. I would have burned out if it wasn't for you.''

“How are you feeling now?” Cat asked, bring her fingers back between Kara’s thighs and into her heat.

“I'm much better.” Kara whispered, as Cat pressed deeper into her, and then hooked her fingers up sharply.

“Holy Rao.” Kara whispered, and Cat sighed at the sound of her like this, and did it again, making Kara gasp loudly. “Zhaol, Cat!”

\---

''Tell me what it means... please?'' Cat whispered, raking her fingers through Kara's tangled hair, gently easing it back to smooth softness. 

''It's just a phrase...'' Kara murmured, laughing into her pillow. Yeah, she may have spoken a few certain Kryptonian words through her latest orgasm. A few very explicit Kryptonian words that Cat now wanted to learn. Not exactly the first Kryptonian words that Kara had been intending to teach Cat. 

''You clearly really meant it, saying it like you did. When you did. You can tell me, Kara, I've heard it all, I promise. I've been around the block, I know everything there is to know, and if it's any consolation to you, I found it hot. That was very very arousing, hearing you say those things. What does RAO mean?''

Kara was quiet for a moment while Cat worked to disentangle her hair gently. ''It means god.'' Kara finally said, speaking very faintly.

''And ZHAOL? What does that mean? That was very nice to hear.''

Kara blushed, not sure she could speak it in English.

''There was a kahellea in there somewhere too, right before you collapsed into the mattress. Kahella? Callea?''

''Zhaol xahealla.'' Kara said softly, barely whispering.

''That sounds so hot.'' Cat practically purred into Kara's hair. ''I love your voice when you speak Kryptonese. You have this trill in there, this little bell like sound, you don't have it when you speak English as much. It's an accent, I know, barely there, but when you speak your language, it comes out fully. I can tell... it sounds... unearthly. Celestial.''

''Zhaol xahealla.'' Kara repeated, a little louder now, turning to Cat and bringing her hands to Cat's bare arms, to her bare naked waist. ''Zhaol xahealla, Cat. Fuck me.''

For a moment Cat just stared into Kara's gorgeous blue eyes, and Kara had the decency to blush. Cat brought her hand between Kara's legs, teasing her gently, and smiled when Kara pushed her hips into Cat's touch, always eager to please. ''I'd be glad to, Supergirl.''

Cat couldn't help her smile when Kara crawled over her, settling into her arms, and began moving her hips against Cat's fingers, urging her to speed up. Cat brought her other hand into Kara's beautiful blonde hair and tugged at the strands just a bit, having quickly found out that Kara liked that. A superhero that liked to be dominated in bed, Kara was definitely one in a million. ''Teach me some more, Kara. Please. I want to learn it.''

''You already know how to say fuck me in Kryptonese, what more could you want to know?'' Kara asked, moving her hips against Cat's for friction, and moaned at the sensations it gave her.

''Don't be cocky, Kara.'' Cat panted, trying not to react to the way Kara's wet, slick skin felt sliding over her own thigh. Damn, this girl. ''I want to know everything about you.''

Kara moaned and slipped closer over Cat's lap, leaning in to kiss her forehead, then whispered something Kryptonian against her skin almost reverently. ''Bem zrhueiao, Cat.''

''That sounds pretty...'' Cat noted with a grin, hands all over Kara's perfect skin. ''What's that mean?''

''Bem zrhueiao. My beautiful.'' 

''Oh, Kara.'' Cat whispered softly, hugging Kara close to herself, running her hands over Kara's perfect skin. ''My Kara.''

''This is good, Cat. I'm good like this.'' Kara said happily with a long sigh, stretching out over Cat after a silent short orgasm that shopped her for merely a minute, then settling her head over Cat's chest, kissing Cat's collarbone softly, reverently.

''Same here, Supergirl.''

For a while they were quiet, Cat could sense Kara falling asleep again, and reached for the remote on her nightstand, sighing softly as she turned it on. The news. Christmas celebrations were starting. A few more hours left before Christmas Day. Golden ribbons everywhere in the world, colours and rainbows, gold sparkles flying. It reminded Cat of something. ''Oh, actually, there was something I was going to give it to you before you fell downstairs. I was grabbing it when I heard you.''

Kara lazily lifted her head but didn't move, much too comfy, and watched as Cat brought over a tiny gold box and placed it into Kara's curious fingers. Kara looked up into her eyes, and Cat grinned, smirking. 

''Open it, pretty girl.''

Kara tilted her head curiously, then pulled at the red ribbon, and lifted off the lid on the box, gasping at the glittering gold inside. 

''Cat... I what is this...?'' Kara asked, lifting the lid to reveal a glass heart pendant with a few tiny orange crystals moving inside it.

''It's a little something special for you, I'll have to thank your cousin when he comes by for a visit to Catco again. It's Fire Kryptonite, Kara. I want you to have it when we get intimate like this. Fire Kryptonite makes you feel everything, in the best way, I was told. I want it for you, to feel so in tune with your amazing abilities. Kara, I want you to know that you are the one. The only one. And tomorrow when we go back to National City, I want us to have no secrets. Tomorrow is Christmas, and I want you and I to have a fresh start. No secrets, no lies. Just us, I want everyone to know.'' Cat fastened the necklace around Kara's neck as she spoke, smiling as the tiny glass heart with the stones in it fell to her own chest, over her own heart, and sighed happily as Kara leaned in and kissed her. ''Kara, tomorrow is Christmas and I want you to be mine. Forever. Celebrate with me Kara, in the best way we know.''

''When's the plane arrive?'' Kara asked suddenly, her hands already trailing as she settled herself more fully over Cat's lithe body, brushing her hands over Cat's soft perfect skin.

''Ten. Why?''

''Just wondering how much celebrating we can get into the day before the real world intrudes.'' Kara said with a blush.

''Oh Kara, you're silly.''


	6. Merry Christmas, Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Queen of All Media means surprising people. Cat loves doing that.

Thank you for all your love and support through this story. It's been a hell of a ride, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I can't thank you enough, and if there's any ideas or stories you'd want me to take a stab at, I'd be more than willing to write them, or even do artwork, one of which is presented at the top of this story, as a cover.

Thank you for everything, and I hope you like the added chapter I included as a thank you for all the kind words you’ve given me through this fic.

Chapter 6

 

Cat loved seeing a smile on Kara’s face no matter when it showed up, but it was permanently in place now. Cat had been on and off watching her for an hour while on her laptop as they flew home, and Kara was distracted with her iPad and some kind of a sketching program, smiling every two seconds, then deep in focus, and smiling again, working with the included stylus pencil. 

Every few seconds or minutes she'd look up and smile for a few seconds, focusing on Cat, and then she was back to her iPad, working quickly and seemingly efficiently. 

“You're happy, aren't you? Feeling much better.”

Kara smiled, and nodded. “I am. Thanks… Cat.” Kara said the name with a blush, and Cat smiled at her, smirking. 

“Well, I'd definitely say the Cat got the cream, with you...” Cat laughed, and saw Kara blush at the words, before focusing back on her laptop, noticing Kara also go back to her work. Whatever it was that she was doing. “What are you doing, anyways?” Cat asked after a moment of silence.

Kara blushed deeply, and Cat smiled at her, knowing it had to be something good. “Come on, Kara. No secrets, remember?” Cat said gently, and Kara handed over her iPad, settling into the seat opposite Cat as she did, watching shyly. 

Cat smiled and looked over at the iPad in her hands and gasped. It was her. Kara had painted her. Cat looked at it for a while, details in her hair and face, noting every little color and tone, and smiled at Kara.

“It’s beautiful, Kara. I didn’t know you could paint, let alone so beautifully.” Cat praised, handing back the iPad. 

“Thank you. I… painting is a way for me to find my touch. When I have trouble with my powers, when I was first learning to control them as a teenager, I found out quickly that painting was a way for me to learn control in detail. It worked, and I guess I've always loved art since then.”

“I'd love to see more of your work sometime, Kara. You paint beautifully.” Cat said and smiled when Kara got up and settled herself into Cat’s lap, bracing a leg on either side of her at her hips in the lounge seat, moving Cat’s lap top to the table out of the way and closing it.

“Is this a new thing?” Cat teased with a purr in her tone, settling her hands low on Kara’s waist. “A mile high club for Supergirl?”

“Hey a girl has fantasies.” Kara countered and leaned in to kiss Cat playfully on the cheek, then moved to her jawline and neck slowly.

“Yes I agree. But isn’t this one kind of redundant to you, being who you are?” 

“It’s still a thrill. But you can let me take you flying sometime. That could be a whole new mile high club altogether.” Kara teased, and Cat smirked at the thought. Hmm, maybe she would take Kara up on the offer on day soon.

Cat smiled and settled her hands lower on Kara’s waist and pulled her closer roughly, leaning in to bite at the gold stud in Kara’s ear. “I think I might do that, Supergirl.” Cat whispered her hero name with a purr, and Kara gasped, then smiled again.

“Sure thing, Queen of All Media. Get ready for the ride of your life.” Kara whispered and leaned in to kiss Cat on the lips, moaning when she felt Cat’s fingers inching up the hem of her skirt.

——

When the plane landed, Cat’s private jet this time, Kara was surprised to find everyone waiting at the airport for them. Even Clark was there. Cat smiled and hugged Kara gently.

“I figured they might be a little eager to see you after what you went through, so I told them when we'd be arriving. I figure you might need it too.” 

Just as Cat finished, stepping in right before Kara, she heard Alex shout and run over, grasping Kara in a tight hug that would normally probably crush human bones, and soon Winn and James were there too, one big hug in the middle of the space, and Cat smiled despite her usual cool attitude around employees. After a moment of worried chatter and relieved sighs, Kara smiled at Cat brightly, and Cat felt just a little drowned in the brightness of Kara’s beautiful smile, and walked up to her, hugging her close.

“I'm so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.” Alex said softly, and Kara smiled from her place in Cat’s hug. 

“Oh I was worried about her too.” Cat confirmed, and smiled at Kara. “But she's more than back to normal now.” Cat said, and then figured what the hell, it was a new start for them and a new year in a few days and pulled Kara in for a long kiss, one that caused nearly everyone in the group to cheer and whistle.

When Cat stepped back, leaving Kara breathless and eager, Cat smiled and decided that she should do what she did best. Surprise the hell out of everyone. Including Supergirl.

Cat fished around in her bag for a minute and pulled out a small white box with gold on the top of it in little diamonds and a red and blue bow, handing it to Kara casually.

“What… is this, Cat?” Kara asked, accepting the box and holding it gently. 

“Well I have to admit I like shocking people, and I thought of this about a month ago. I was just waiting for the right moment. That was now. I knew giving it to you last night would have been more romantic, but this is just plain sweet and besides, you should know very well what shocking people feels like. So I'm gonna ask you something, and I only hope I get the answer I've been waiting for. Though I must admit, after last night, I can’t really expect anything but a yes.”

“Cat?”

“Marry me, Supergirl.” Cat said gently. And everyone in the space froze, shocked, staring.

Kara stared too, shocked, and then smiled and threw her arms around Cat, hugging the woman as close as she possibly could. “Yes.”

This had been the best Christmas ever, and every year was good when it brought something new that no one had ever seen before. This year, that was seeing Superman faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, noting this now as a last minute decision, I will be adding an epilogue of sorts, since most of you seem to be enjoying this story so much and I want to thank you all and let you know how much it means to me. So I will be posting a 6th chapter as an ending for all of you to thank you for all your support. It's one hell of a ride and I can't thank you enough.
> 
>  
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also since I seem unable to post the artwork on here, (I will still try,) then here is the link to my Tumblr, for the cover art I made for this fic.
> 
> http://superkaralovesfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/168740744583/cover-for-get-me-through-december-by-superkara
> 
> Or just look up Get Me Through December on my Tumblr


End file.
